


Little Miseries

by ikn0wyoukn0w



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Evil Ending, Gen, I cried while writing this, I love this story so much, I've never written a video game fic- treat me nicely pls, IM SO BAD AT TAGS IM SORRY, NONE OF THIS IS CANON, Reminiscing, Sad, and while rewatching it, basically my take on the scene where six just lets go, nor do I think it is canon I just really like this idea, oh spoilers if you haven't played/seen it, treat her well please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikn0wyoukn0w/pseuds/ikn0wyoukn0w
Summary: Six thinks about what she did to Mono and why she might not regret it.
Kudos: 60





	Little Miseries

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh okay- something a little different because I finished watching the gameplay of little nightmares 2!!  
> it is 100% one of my favorite video games and even though I don't play video games, I absolutely LOVE the  
> storyline that this one has to offer. I've been obsessed with it since the first one came out in 2017 so it's  
> really cool to see it come full circle and I really hope more content can be released in the future!  
> anyways-  
> here is Little Miseries
> 
> -Logan<3

**Now**  


The guilt had built up inside of her for so long. She was so close to bursting from the heart. She hadn’t meant to do it and she knows that but... He doesn’t. She looked at her hands seeing the tears dropping from her eyes onto her dry, dirty palms. If only she could’ve told him how much he meant to her. Things could’ve been different. They could be sitting right next to each other for all she knew. But they weren’t. And they never would. Not after what she did to him. Clasping her hands together she dropped to her knees holding them to her forehead. She was trying to recreate the sensation of when he would hold her hand.  


The metal around her creaked and she muffled her already quiet sobs. She couldn’t get caught now because then it would’ve been for nothing. She wishes that he appeared in her dreams more than he did. She missed seeing him so much. But more recently, she saw a woman in a mask who stared at her with a rage like no other. This was who she had come for. Well, not originally, but after weeks here she had figured out what she needed to do.  


Was it daytime? She could only assume with the light streaming in from the outside but who was she to say that it wasn’t the moon. She missed the moon. He reminded her of the moon. It wasn’t like she couldn’t go and see whenever she wanted but she needed to stay careful now that she had a solid plan. First, the Janitor, then the Chefs, and finally the Lady herself. Six didn’t know her name, nor did she want to know, but she did know that the Lady had something that she wanted.  


That pang in her heart came back though, she tried to replace it with the emotions she had felt back then but it all seemed so stupid now. Mono helped her from the beginning, as soon as he found her in the Hunter’s cabin, and what did she do? She let go.  


Six saw the scene again every time she closed her eyes. It played over and over again. She wanted to feel no remorse. She told herself that it had been the right thing to do. She saw him before her once again and it was almost like she had never done that to him.  


**Then**  


“Mono! My hand! Grab my hand!” Six shouted.  


She watched him regain his balance after a piece of the bridge had fallen but once he started running again, he was almost free falling. The bridge had no stable connection to the walls surrounding them. She begged that he gained enough speed to reach her outstretched arm.  


“Please, Mono, please!” She screamed as if she were in pain as if it would make him reach her any faster with any greater speed.  


She watched the fear in his eyes as he took the final leap from the material below his feet. Six did her best to hold onto the solid landing she was on while still reaching out as far as she could to catch him. It was not their first time performing this little stunt, he jumped and she would always catch him.  


Mono felt Six’s cold hand reach him and all of the breath left his body. They were almost there. A huff of a laugh escaped his lips and a smile almost spread across his face. The hardest part was behind them. They could go forward now. Until he looked up at her. Something was wrong. Something was different. Any thoughts of what good was to come had fled his mind.  


“Six?” He called out.  


She didn’t reply. She seemed stuck in her head. She was looking down at him but it felt more like she was looking through him. He had no idea what she was thinking but the more he stared at the pained look in her eyes, the more he understood.  


“Six, I’m sorry. I know what the music box meant to you but please,” Mono saw her eyes refocus on him, “pull me up.”  


The world around them seemed to fade away. It was only them. Mono reached his other hand up and held on tight. Six still only held on with one.  


She was trying to figure out what to do. There should be no question about it, right? She should pull him up onto the ledge with her. That’s what she had to do… but, she couldn’t. Her body wouldn’t let her and it wasn’t that she wasn’t strong enough, she just wouldn’t pull him up. She wanted to say that she thought about keeping him safe with her just as he did with her more than she thought about letting go, but that’s not true.  


Once again, she started to fade into her mind. He could physically see it on her face. In her eyes.  


“Six!” Mono’s call was longer and more urgent because he knew what she was thinking. They could always see the wheels turning in each other’s heads. They had grown so close. What had changed? Everything. Everything had changed, “Don’t go! Stay with me!” He said. He couldn’t let her get lost in her thoughts again because every second she was in her head was another second he stayed dangling in the air.  


Six focused once more. She was going to pull him up. He had been there for her through this entire mess. He had helped her out. He came back to save her multiple times. Mono was the one who did all of that… for her. So, she disregarded any thoughts about letting go.  


But, it was as Six began heaving him up that she heard her stomach growl. Before she could react consciously, she gasped and pulled her hand back. She had let go of Mono’s hands. She looked at him as he looked at her. Six watched his mouth move but she had no idea what he was saying.  


Mono tried to reach forward and grab onto anything but he was just too far away. Six looked just as terrified as he did which confused him more than her letting go did. If she had an evil glint in her eye then he would’ve understood. If she had led him to believe that she wasn’t worth saving even in the slightest then he would’ve understood.  


“Why?” he breathed as he watched her get further away and eventually lean back so he couldn’t see her anymore as he fell.  


Six leaned away from the edge. She couldn’t think about it any longer. It was for the best. If she had pulled him up then she would’ve devoured him the second he felt like he was safe. She couldn't do that to him. It was those thoughts and memories of Mono spending every second he could trying to protect Six that made her want to do the same, even if it meant letting him go. She held her stomach as she stood up. It was time to look for food.  


**Now**  


She had convinced herself that she was angry with Mono for betraying her. He broke her music box even after he knew that it was very important to her. Six thinks the worst part is that he’ll never know what she had done for him by slipping his hands from hers. But, as the days went by she questioned everything. Maybe, deep down, she wanted to drop him. That’s why she pulled away when her stomach made that ungodly noise. Six had convinced herself that she was the epitome of evil for what she had done. There wasn't a girl who had tried to save her friend from herself. There was only a girl who was selfish and didn’t care who got in her way when it came to the things she wanted.  


If there were anyone else around her then they would probably think the same thing. Six was selfish for what she did to Mono. But, once you earn a title as bad as hers then you might as well live up to it, right? That’s what Six was doing. If she was the epitome of evil like she thought she was then it was only fitting that she take down the Maw and everybody inside of it. Most of all, anybody who got in her way.  


She was hungry. For revenge. For blood. For food. It was time to feed and little Six was going to get the entire feast if it was the last thing she did.


End file.
